


Сиквел

by gentleman_bastard



Category: The Gentlemen
Genre: Gen, Guy Ritchie - Freeform, I’m sure Barking is not that bad, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentleman_bastard/pseuds/gentleman_bastard
Summary: Флетчер знал: такие люди, как Рэймонд, — именно то, что делало опасными таких людей, как Микки, и их подчёркнутое дружелюбие означало в лучшем случае примерно нихуя
Relationships: Ray/Fletcher
Comments: 38
Kudos: 267





	Сиквел

# Сиквел

  
Флетчеру было стрёмно до усрачки, но он понимал, как работает система блокировки замков, и больше не дёргал дверную ручку. Он всё-таки продолжал осматривать салон на предмет лишнего пистолета, лома или хотя бы блистера рогипнола: по всем правилам кинематографа в сложившейся ситуации можно было рассчитывать только на бога из машины.  
  
Бога не было. Была только машина, в которой Флетчер оказался заперт.  
  
— Тебе GPS нужен? — спросил он и неуверенно ухмыльнулся. — Аэропорт в другой стороне.  
— Не нужен, Флетчер. Ты едешь на юг.  
  
Только полный дебил не мог понять, что технически они двигались на северо-восток, так что метафора от Флетчера не ускользнула.  
  
Рэймонд, наверное, был единственным человеком, который даже водить умудрялся интеллигентно. В радиусе десяти футов от него талоны за неправильную парковку превращались в пакетики из-под «Джелли Бэйбис».  
  
От пребывания с ним в замкнутом пространстве у Флетчера потели ладони.  
  
Флетчер знал: этот добропорядочный водитель может на скорости 100 миль в час закатать в асфальт всех пешеходов без разбора, потому что утром ему не так сварили флэт уайт. Такие люди, как Рэймонд, — именно то, что делало опасными таких людей, как Микки, и их подчёркнутое дружелюбие означало в лучшем случае примерно нихуя.  
  
Тем не менее каждый раз, когда этот невменяемый выжимал педаль газа, у Флетчера возникало смутное желание попросить наступить заодно и на него.  
  
— Объясни мне одну вещь. — Рэймонд кивнул зеркалу заднего вида. — Как тебе в голову пришло припереться в Miramax? Ты действительно нас всех за идиотов держишь?  
— Ну а куда мне надо было по-твоему идти, в Eurocreme?  
  
После небольшой паузы Рэймонд пожал плечами.  
— На мой взгляд, кстати, вполне твоя стихия. Может, и вышло б чего.  
  
Откуда-то донёсся звук пожарной сирены, искажённый эффектом Доплера. Флетчер вздохнул и мрачно уставился в окно.  
  
Вокруг по кирпичам разлагался Баркинг всех оттенков пропавшего мяса. Движение было односторонним; слева и справа над дорогой торчали многоквартирные дома. Пустошь вокруг них легко было спутать с зоной отчуждения.  
  
Было слышно музыку. То ли кто-то из жильцов врубил на полную громкость хип-хоп, то ли их незваный гость поставил саундтрэк к побоям.  
  
В зассанных подворотнях зависали подростки, одетые в стиле гангста. На расстоянии их силуэты теряли детализацию и напоминали очертания аэроменов.  
  
Даже вид тусовки торчков был заманчивее, чем наслаждение панорамой кладбища изнутри гроба. Флетчер дёрнул скулой. Обычно он выбирался из дерьма, едва загадив обувь, а сейчас стоял в нём по уши перед пунктом «взывать к сочувствию».  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что за причина у меня была идти в Miramax. Та же, по которой я пришёл к тебе. Та же, по которой я пошёл к русским. Деньги. Прибыль. Финансовая стабильность — называй как хочешь, но суть в том, что меня вела мечта обычного человека. Я полжизни ползал по кустам, чтобы заснять второсортные сенсации для метросексуалов, компенсирующих заниженную самооценку цветными брюками. — Флетчер выдержал паузу, издал горький смешок и продолжил тише: — Полжизни, Рэймонд. Я просто хотел отдыхать вторую половину, вот и всё.  
  
— Ты своими фокусами превратил то, что называешь половиной жизни, в её максимальную продолжительность. — Рэймонд подался к рулю и запрокинул голову, чтобы лучше рассмотреть одну из многоэтажек. — Пиздец, — произнёс он тоном человека, персонально оскорблённого британской архитектурной. — Терпеть не могу эти районы.  
  
Скорее всего, он в принципе был не знаком со словом «жалость», потому что использовал только деловой английский.  
  
  
Он свернул на одной из улиц, уверенно попетлял по грязным закоулкам и остановился в коротком тоннеле под мостом для пешеходов. По каким критериям Рэймонд его выбрал, было ясно сразу: если Баркинг сам по себе напоминал ад, то конкретно это место выглядело как конечная на том свете.  
— Приехали, — заглушив мотор, произнёс он с таким удовольствием, будто всю дорогу сюда тащил Флетчера на руках. — Что-то ты не слишком разговорчивый.  
— Пытаюсь понять: это граффити на стене такое или пятна крови.  
— Так выходи, посмотришь поближе.  
  
Рэймонд расстегнул змейку куртки и отвёл одну полу в сторону — Флетчеру стало видно часы на его запястье, снежно-белую полоску манжеты, чёрную — резинки рукава. Всё как-то по частям, без общей картинки. «Audemar Piguet». Полдень. Стрелки вроде бы шли вперёд, но на самом деле отмеряли обратный отсчёт.  
  
Сердце билось так, что молотило по гландам. Онемели пальцы. Судя по тому, насколько трудно стало дышать, Флетчеру было ещё очень далеко до стадии принятия.  
— В любой другой раз наш тет-а-тет в подворотне был бы кстати, но за этот я, похоже, не получу двадцатку, — едва шевеля языком пробормотал он.  
— Не. Не получишь. — Рэймонд взвёл курок, передёрнул затвор и, обернувшись, ободряюще улыбнулся одними губами. — Выходи. У меня тут счётчик работает.  
  
Поскольку реальность Флетчер сейчас воспринимал покадрово, он успел заметить, что за поездку накапало тридцать фунтов, и даже задался вопросом, нахрена Рэймонд вообще счётчик включал. Вряд ли это было особой формой издевательства: просто Рэймонд оказался отшиблен наглухо, и в голове у него происходила такая муть, что Хичкок бы обосрался, если бы заглянул в неё на секунду.  
  
Флетчер запоздало скривил рот в подобии ответной улыбки. Губы у него дрожали.  
— Нет. Нет, слушай, Рэймонд, Рэй, пожалуйста, не надо. Давай попробуем всё уладить, я уверен, что мы можем помочь друг другу. — Обращался он к пистолету.  
— Выйди нахрен из машины или, богом клянусь, я тебя прямо сейчас грохну.  
— В машине? — Флетчер без особой уверенности хмыкнул. — Да ладно тебе, Рэймонд. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты брезгливый парень. Сколько раз в день ты моешь руки, ну? Твоими ногтевыми пластинами можно мазки ДНК брать.  
— Именно поэтому я очень хорошо всё здесь очищу от твоих мозгов. Выходи. Считать до трёх я не буду.  
  
Флетчер поднял руки в воздух. Жест был абсолютно бессмысленным, но выигрывал немного времени. На помощь здесь рассчитывать не стоило: в Баркинге звуки выстрелов привлекали меньше внимания, чем хлопки конфетти.  
— Хорошо! Хорошо, я выйду. Только не стреляй.  
Какое-то время они молча пялились друг на друга. Рэймонд поднял брови.  
— Ну и хуле ты сидишь?  
— Ты дверь заблокировал, — с максимальной вежливостью отозвался Флетчер, к которому запоздало пришла идея лишний раз не нарываться. — Ещё в самом начале. Я, в общем-то, поэтому ещё здесь, иначе я бы давно съебал: ты прости конечно, но сам понимаешь… Выживание.  
  
Рэймонд раздражённо выругался и разблокировал замки.  
— Побежишь — всажу тебе пулю в затылок, — предупредил он. — Мне не принципиально, в какую часть тебя стрелять.  
  
Флетчер нервно посмеялся и распахнул дверь. Опустил подошвы ботинок на разбитый тротуар. Медленно шагнул прочь от машины, пнув смятую банку из-под лагера. Ноги слушались так же, как во сне, когда пытаешься убежать от опасности: словно по бёдра увязали в тине. Он остановился. Глубоко вдохнул. Пахло дерьмом и сыростью, так что пункт про прощальные глотки воздуха Флетчер решил опустить. Его охватил финальный приступ отчаяния, но уже без надежды. Он повернулся к машине: Рэймонд лениво наблюдал за ним, приложившись спиной о дверь кэба, и взвешивал в ладонях здоровый пистолет.  
  
Флетчер огляделся вокруг себя. Ничего из увиденного не поощряло толкнуть хороший финальный монолог. В такой дыре хотелось просить: «Пристрелите меня быстрее, пожалуйста».  
— Жить здесь врагу не пожелаешь. Умирать здесь… Ну, скажем так, сомнительное удовольствие. Но убивать в Баркинге… — Он скривился, замотал головой. — Плохая карма, Рэймонд. Плохая.  
По крайней мере, он рассмешил Рэймонда на прощание, хотя звук, который тот издал, больше говорил о возмущении, чем о веселье.  
— Ты, блядь, невероятен. Это ты мне про карму говоришь? Всё, что сейчас происходит, — твоя карма, не моя. Я во всю эту ерунду не верю, но должно же быть хоть какое-то объяснение тому, как ты так охуительно проебался, Флетчер. Двадцать миллионов у русских. Двадцать миллионов у Майкла. Деньги за сценарий. — Рэймонд выразительно вскинул брови. — Такие планы — и вот ты здесь. Ещё и должен мне тридцатку за такси.  
— Да что тебя заклинило на этом такси! — неожиданно для себя заорал Флетчер, и Рэймонд моментально поднял пистолет.  
  
Что ж, не самые отстойные предсмертные слова для жмура из Баркинга. По местной традиции Флетчер мог бы закричать «Где мой героин» или «Я обоссался», например. Так что можно было назвать его выход сравнительно успешным.  
  
Он посмотрел в чёрную дыру, которую представляло из себя дуло пистолета, стиснутого холёными пальцами Рэймонда. Да что это за махина такая, подумал Флетчер с истеричным недоумением, он её с танка свинтил, что ли?  
  
Лицо Рэймонда не выражало ничего, кроме безличной корректности — и, зараза, даже это отсутствие человеческих эмоций удивительным образом ему шло. Он нажал на спусковой крючок — в сгустившемся времени металлический звук показался бесконечным.  
  
Флетчер успел зажмуриться. Похоже, в темноте он кричал. Он успел подумать: «Твою мать, как же я лоханулся». Он успел упасть на колени.  
Как выяснилось, Флетчер бы ещё и покурить успел сгонять, потому что выстрела не произошло.  
  
Он медленно открыл глаза. Уставился на жестянку у своих колен. Это был «Моррисон». Кто-то смачно придавил его ногой, и двухцветная банка превратилась в грязно-жёлтое пятно.  
  
Флетчер был так рад снова её видеть, что хотел расцеловать.  
— Запомни это чувство, — сказал Рэймонд; казалось, его голос звучал издалека, словно пробивался через радиопомехи. — Запомнил?  
Флетчер кивнул, когда смог восстановить дыхание. В горле пересохло. Адреналин отступал, и на смену неторопливо приходил отложенный ужас. Если бы Флетчер мог издавать звуки, он бы, наверное, зарыдал.  
— Помогу тебе сделать вывод, — продолжил Рэймонд. — Облажаешься снова, и в следующий раз пистолет будет заряжен. В остальном процедура останется прежней: я найду тебя где угодно, привезу сюда же и выстрелю примерно с такого же расстояния. Есть подозрение, что вместо мозгов из тебя посыплются золотые монетки, и я бы с удовольствием его проверил.  
  
Флетчер внутренне вздрогнул, затем просипел:  
— Следующий раз?  
  
Вместе с возможностью говорить к нему вернулась способность шевелиться, и он поднял глаза.  
  
Рэймонд стоял в позе плохого парня из боевика 90-ых. Смотрел сверху вниз, чуть склонив голову. Стёкла его очков отражали солнечный свет, отстранённый взгляд был нечитаем. Рэймонд убрал пистолет в кобуру под курткой и застегнул змейку сосредоточенно, как может только британец, умственно отсталый или человек с сильным ОКР. Флетчер до сих пор точно не знал, к какой группе его правильнее будет отнести.  
— У нас появилась идея... Не идея даже — скажем так, теория. Потому что после недавнего Майкл, мягко говоря, не очень уверен в твоих умственных способностях.  
— Ну и что, мне вам, может, кубик Рубика собрать? — проговорил Флетчер уже разборчивее.  
  
Рэймонд кивком предложил ему вернуться в машину. Не то чтобы возможность отказаться полностью отсутствовала, но выбор между отравлением свинцом и поездкой в такси был очевиден. Прежде чем встать на ноги, Флетчер бережно подобрал смятую банку «Моррисона» и положил в карман. Лицо Рэймонда при этом сделалось таким, словно Флетчер в эту банку свой член запихнул.  
— Собрать нужно будет не кубик. Нужно будет собрать очень грязное досье на русских. У тебя, насколько известно, опыт есть. О мотивации мы сегодня позаботились.  
  
Флетчер нахмурился.  
  
— На русских? Вы же разобрались с русскими.  
— Ну, — протянул Рэймонд, слегка смутившись, — формально с ними разобрался Тренер с подростками. Но если ты думаешь, что два трупа во внедорожнике — это все ресурсы русских, то ты очень хуёво учил в школе географию. Это вообще-то огромная страна, Флетчер, если ты не заметил, их дохуя.  
  
В машине Рэймонд пристегнулся и положил руки на руль. Говорил он с отражением Флетчера, через вытянутый прямоугольник зеркала: видно было только глаза, словно в салоне работала цензура наоборот.  
— Майкл, насколько ты знаешь, больше не хочет лишнего шума. Ему война не нужна. Так что мы рассматриваем другие рычаги давления. — Да, — Флетчер кивнул, и Рэймонд повернул ключи в зажигании, будто только этого и ждал. — Да, хорошо. Думаю, я могу это устроить. Я со всем разберусь. — Только давай в этот раз без чтения по губам, а то мы такими темпами из себя посмешище сделаем. — Ну, Рэймонд, только если по твоим. — Я разворачиваю машину. — Окей, окей! Запишусь на онлайн курс.  
  
Рэймонд коротко посмотрел на него через плечо и почти сразу переключился на дорогу — было не разобрать выражения его лица.  
  
— Второй шанс, Флетчер. Это твой сиквел.  
  
Тридцать два, тридцать два и пять, тридцать три. Счётчик работал дальше.  



End file.
